


The Queen's Army

by CassandraStarflower



Category: Lunar Chronicles - Marissa Meyer
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Human, Gen, The Queen's Army, a very old school assignment that i noticed when going through, and decided to post here, au where levana isn't a queen, just like a cult leader or something, my ffn account, that's basically what she is in canon right, the assignment was to rewrite a short story, yes this is based off of her short story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-17
Updated: 2020-03-17
Packaged: 2021-02-28 16:34:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23180278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CassandraStarflower/pseuds/CassandraStarflower
Summary: 'Ze'ev Kesley despised the thaumaturge. Thaumaturge Jael was cruel and sadistic, and the teens trapped here were his favorite victims.'--Z has been missing for years. Levana Blackburn has been abducting children for years. Unfortunately, these two things are related.--'"You will fight Brock." he spoke, and it was a death sentence.'
Kudos: 1





	The Queen's Army

**Author's Note:**

> this is such an old work and i'm moving stuff from my ffn to here, so I thought i'd repost it here  
> Hope someone enjoys this!!!  
> Also pls be nice i wrote this when i was like fifteen, it's been years, and it's probably not up to the level of my more recent works

Ze'ev Kesley despised the thaumaturge. Thaumaturge Jael was cruel and sadistic, and the teens trapped here were his favorite victims. Of course, Jael was not the boss. The person in charge was even crueler and more sadistic.

She called herself Queen Levana, but she was not in charge of any kingdoms, only her own little empire, full of sadistic "thaumaturges" and hundreds of victims, kidnapped from their homes in the dead of the night.

Just then, Brock walked past Z, heading towards Ran, Z's younger brother.

_ Oh, no… _

Z jumped to his feet. "Brock, what are you doing?"

Brock sneered. "Stay out of my way, you idiot. I'm just going to teach your  _ brother _ a lesson."

Z glared at him. "No, you-"

Ran spoke. "I thought I told you not to defend me anymore, Z."

Z stared incredulously at Ran. "You'd rather get beat up?"

"Just leave it, Z! You're always trying to  _ help _ everyone, and I don't want your help! I wish we weren't even brothers!"

Z's eyes narrowed. "Fine." He walked away, trying not to think about what his brother had just said.

The truth was, Z  _ did _ always try to help everyone, because of the girl. A girl who he hadn't been able to help, who'd been kidnapped while he was held back by a thaumaturge.

A whistle blew, causing everyone to jump and race to get into straight lines. Z scrambled along with the others, heart pumping. This had only happened once before, but he knew what was happening.

A woman entered the room, hidden behind a long, sheer veil. There was no hint of any features behind her veil, but she wore a long, fine dress.

Queen Levana. The most sadistic woman in the history of the universe. Z hated her. He hated all of the thaumaturges too, which made him different. Quite a few other boys here adored them, believing that they had been "rescued" from a life of poverty.

Z knew different. Z knew they hadn't been "rescued" at all. And he missed his parents, even if Ran didn't seem to miss them at all.

Levana walked past the rows of teens, probably watching them all for the slightest sign of something that could be construed as rebellion. Z kept his eyes down, trying to avoid looking at the faceless white veil.

"Well…" she murmured, the sound carrying clearly through the silent room. "You got more, my friends. We are becoming quite crowded," her voice got steadily stronger, "with children. Perhaps some should move on. Each of you pick two. They will fight to the death."

Horror filled Z. He stared with shock as Jael walked past, tapping Brock. Ran stretched up slightly, like he was trying to be noticed. Instead, Jael walked directly to Z.

"You will fight Brock." he spoke, and it was a death sentence.

Brock smirked in Z's direction and mimed slitting his throat. Z found that he was having difficulty swallowing as pairs of people went and bodies were cleared off the floor.

"Brock and Kesley."

Brock walked forward confidently. Z stumbled forward, trying not to trip and fall. They faced each other in the circle.

Z became aware that his heart was pounding. He breathed slowly, feeling his stomach knot up and swoop nervously, feeling his palms and fingers prickle, feeling sweat trickle down the back of his neck.

Brock was smirking at him, clearly enjoying Z's discomfort. People all around were laughing tauntingly, smirking at him, clearly thinking that Z stood no chance.

It was this more than anything that made Z realize he couldn't lose. He didn't know what would happen if he did win, but he knew he had to.

It was more than just a matter of pride. He had to escape, to get away, so no one else would be taken. It was a matter of life or death now. Literally.

The fight began. It was like a dance, almost, but a vicious one. Z felt like Brock was teasing him, purposely keeping him alive for just a little longer.

It was sudden. Z started noticing little things. He could tell what Brock was about to do, predicting various punches or kicks. He used this, avoiding everything Brock threw at him and managing to land several blows of his own. He managed to hit Brock hard enough to send Brock to the floor, and there was a nasty crack. Z stepped back, shuddering, eyes wide.  _ I just killed him. _

"Follow the others." Jael ordered Z, who stumbled after where the others had gone after they won their fights. A doctor was waiting. She introduced herself as Dr. Murphy, and checked him over. As she did so he glanced around, noticing Wynn, Troya, and Rafe, some of the other winners, nearby. Several thaumaturges stood about, watched carefully. It almost reminded him of his own parents keeping an eye on him while he played at the playground when he was younger.

The memory hurt, but he used it to remind himself that this was why he had survived. This was why he won. He did it so he could escape, to prevent anyone else from being taken away from their families and brought here. He  _ would _ escape, and he  _ would _ find his parents.

He would.


End file.
